Out Of the Woods
by scribes23
Summary: "Please don't tell me, you're not excited about dissecting your ex" He groaned. [BarryxCaitlin] SnowBarry FTW


Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>Out Of the Woods<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think you get it Barry!" She stormed from the main office to the locker room. He was on her trail.<p>

"You're right, I don't get it. So why don't you explain it to me Caitlin" he raised his hands on the air.

"Are we seriously having this conversation again?" She sat on the bleachers, starring pass him to the red locker behind.

"Apparently" he rolled his eyes. "Since you keep on insisting on putting yourself on chance you got."

"I'm a grown woman, and I can handle myself. I don't need you as an overprotective boyfriend" he felt the walls closing in on him, months of dating Caitlin, it's still a wonder how harsh and cold she can be.

"You think I did what I did because I'm being overprotective?" He raised his voice a little to cover it from shaking. "I did it because you put yourself in a position where I had to do it"

"You didn't have to, I had it under control."

"Under control? You handed yourself over to him, he was unstable." He can't believe he was having this conversation. "He could have exploded any given moment!"

"But he didn't!"

"And you didn't know that for sure! I asked you to wait until I stabilised him. "

"But he had Cisco!"

"You were afraid for Cisco but not for yourself? What you think he won't hurt you because you used be your fiancé?"

"So You think I handed myself to him because I want to get back with him? Are you insane?"

"Are you? Because last I heard you don't offer yourself to be hostages. Now look me in the eye and tell me you handed yourself to him just to save Cisco and nothing more" he bent down and kneel in front of her.

"Barry- I" she was lost for words. This was it, she thought to herself.

Before she could respond, he stood up.

"I'm giving you an out" He took a deep breath. "We're both intellectual person and we both know how this conversation is gonna end"

"You're giving me an out?" That sounded so ridiculous. "How did you go from an overprotective boyfriend to breaking up with me?"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm setting you free." he whispered low.

"Look at me!" she raised her voice. "At least have the decency to look at me while your breaking up with me."

"I am not breaking up with you." He looked down on her.

"Good. Because also I'm not breaking up with you." She reached for his hands.

"So where does that leaves us?" He smiled.

"Since your not breaking up with me and I'm not breaking up with you, I'd say we're out of the woods" She dragged him to the lab.

"Please don't tell me, you're not excited about dissecting your ex" He groaned.

"He's not my ex." Caitlin reminded him that she and Ronnie didn't break up.

"Caitlin, no need to remind me!" He pulled back.

"Yet. I was Planning on breaking up with him earlier but you had to swoop in and ruined the day" She beamed. "We're still in the clear?"

"Yep." He put his arms on her shoulder. "But I'm not going in there while you break up with him. That's gonna be awkward. Instead I'm gonna be behind the glass watching and listening to everything.

"Barry! You are awkward by definition." She nudged him.

"Still not going." He smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Good luck breaking up with him." Barry whispered. But she didn't go inside, Caitlin reached for the handle and closed it again.

"That's just weird. What kind of person wishes for good luck in breaking up?" She looked at him.

"You're boyfriend. And that's procrastinating" he smirked.

"Thanks for reminding me how silly you are. And I wasn't procrastinating." He reached for the door again.

"My pleasure" he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you on the other side"

* * *

><p>Okay! I was listening to Taylor Swift, obviously. is it just me or her song "Out of the woods" is kind of depressing?<p>

dont forget to leav a review :)

For those who left such appreciated reviews to my story "Struck By Lightning"

Anne  
>Becky<br>Satomika  
>Albert White<br>Gerci  
>Donna lynn<br>Spitfire303  
>Ana<br>DJ dubious  
>Lucy Stark<br>Phuong1317  
>Haylie Myers<br>Dante 101  
>Guest<br>Guest  
>Guest<br>Guest  
>Guest<p>

And to those waiting for me to update "Yellow post it notes". Thank you!


End file.
